


youre something out of a dream

by piineetrees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (hopefully), A ton of musical references, Agender Ron Weasley, Anxiety, Aromantic Ron Weasley, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Asexual Ron Weasley, BMC References, Biromantic Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Male Character, Blaise has adhd, Bulimia, Carry On Reference, DEH references, Depression, Drarry, Eating Disorders, FRICKING, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Help, I MUST HUG HIM, I SAW, I love will roland, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Like, Louis Tomlinson Has ADHD, M/M, MY CHIL D, Oh, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Harry Potter, Self-Harm, SnowBaz, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Male Character, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch - Freeform, Ugh, Voldemort never existed, add, also i found a bootleg, and ben platt, and im desperate for a dear evan hansen bootleg, and mike faist, and simon snow, chapter 61 is gonna be fricking lit, depressive episodes, eauiskjh, ersdfdes, everything is lams confirmed, fic starts 1st say of 1st year, first year through seventh, for hamilton i mean, how does one tag, i already said this but, i dont actually ship him and blaise but whatever were putting it there anyway, i forgot to mention, idk what else to put here, iekjgrsehws, insert tag here, long fic, long term fic, make an enterance, mmm, more actual tags coming, my child i know of your suffering, neville has reALLY BAD ANXIETY, no im not, oh right, ok im done now, ok im done tagging, ok im done tagging for real, one line, or ten, or two, right - Freeform, ron has bulimia, smol tiny bit of snowbaz, theres a tiny infinitesimal bit of snowbaz, um, ummmm, uweyjgwseha, wait no two lines, wait nvm a few more, well now im just writing random tags, whatever, why the hell not, yeee, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piineetrees/pseuds/piineetrees
Summary: ok so im basically rewriting harry potter from draco's perspective BUT W/O VOLDEMORTPLUS MORE QUEERNESSalso the first chapter is rlly short,, the ones after it are longer i promise





	youre something out of a dream

i deleted all the words bc im rewriting it and uh , , ,,,,,, i dont wanna delete the whole thing and get rid of the tags


End file.
